My Personal Maid
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: Kagome, the owner of a cafe, find herself in a bind when a handsome man with his 4 friends enter the cafe and invite Kagome and her staff to a party. Only thing, its no ordinary party.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note: TWO SHOT! OMG! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR NEARLY A YEAR D: IM SOOOOO SORRY! MY LIFE HAS BEEN SERIOUSLY TURNED UPSIDE GUYS. FIRST ANOREXIA, THEN BINGING, THEN DEPRESSION, EXAMS, DEATHS OF FAMILY MEMBERS, NUREMOUS DOCTOR APPOINTMENTS AND COUNTLESS HOLIDAYS. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'VE MADE THIS FOR YOU GUYS. A LEMON TWO-SHOT. **PLEASE READ THE SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE DOWN THE BOTTOM PLEASE.**

**My personal maid**

"Here you go, and have a nice day now" I said to a bunch of little kids as they exited the café.

_My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am the café owner of a local café called 'At your service'. I dress up as a maid for the entertainment of customers. They love seeing me in a maid's outfit, as well as my other workers Sango, Rin, Kagura and Ayame. Together we make up the 'Anime maids association' (no pun needed)._

"Sango, can you get me some sugar please?" I called out

"Sure" Sango grabbed the sugar and threw it over to me

I caught the bag and smiled at her "Thanks Sango"

_Sango has always been like a sister to me. We had met in high school after we were paired up together for a class project. Ever since then, we have been best friends. Today she is the second in charge in her purple and white maids outfit._

"Hey Kagome, can you serve table three for me?" Kagura asked

_Kagura has been like a second mother to me. She always tells me my mistakes and helps me out in anything I need help with. Me and her are really close. She's also a wind demon and therefore has a really laid back personality. She'll only be hard if she has to. Now, not only is she like a mother to me, she is also the head of waiting tables in her pink and white maids outfit._

"Sure thing" I said grabbing a note pad and straightening out my black and white maids outfit.

I walked over to table three and was greeted by five boys.

The first having cute green eyes and ginger coloured hair with an aqua-blue bow tying his hair in a short ponytail. He wore a light green shirt with white designs of leaves around it and dark blue jeans with brown slip-on shoes.

The second had ocean blue eyes with long black hair that was tied in a high ponytail. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a thick black stripe towards the bottom of it, brown cargo shorts and black military boots.

The third had hard golden eyes and long white hair. He also had purple stripes on the sides of is cheeks as well as a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He wore a white shirt that had a red design on the left shoulder and blue faded jeans with black boots.

The fourth had dark purple eyes and dark brown hair with a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck. He wore a dark purple sleeveless shirt and wore black jeans with brown slip on shoes.

The fifth guy had beautiful big golden eyes – just like the third guy but warmer and more welcoming - and long white hair with black shades resting on his head. He wore a white shirt inside of his red leather jacket, red ripped jeans and white shoes. _'He looks absolutely HOT!'_ I then noticed behind his black shades were white dog ears on the top of his head '_He's hot and cute!'_

I shook my head and smiled at them "So, what will it be boys?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"We'll take five house sandwiches, five blueberry muffins, one hot chocolate, three lattes, one coffee and…" the guy with the dog ears said before flashing a smile at me. I blushed. He continued "For you and your four friends to come to our costume party tonight," he said with a smirk "in your maid outfits"

I gulped and nodded my head "O-okay. I'll tell the girls" I said nervously

The dog eared one stood up and walked behind me and whispered hotly in my ear "Tonight will be fun" he licked my earlobe and I shuddered. "We'll pick you up after work. We'll be here at sharp" he spanked my ass from under my skirt "Don't be late" before turning me around and giving me a peck on the lips. I soon pulled away and blushed. I walked back into the café and got their orders. I blushed as I set them down on the table and made my way back inside.

As I walked in I saw Ayame grinning at me "What?" I asked, a blush spread across my cheeks

"Oh nothing" she said with an evil grin before waiting another table

I sighed and walked back behind the counter

_Ayame was like a sister to me, just like Sango. Ayame has always been the evil one out of all of us. She's a wolf demon and had a really short temper. Never get Ayame mad. You'll seriously regret it. Ayame may be hot-headed and cheeky at times, but she is also our baker in the mornings and assistant waitress in her light green and white maids outfit._

I was standing behind the counter with my back turned as I reached up on one of the shelves to reach the cookies when I heard a gruff "ahem" come from behind me. When I turned around I immediately blushed. All five guys were standing behind the counter watching me with lustful grins on their faces. I went to the counter and added up the cost. "That will be $25.50" the dog eared guy handed me a $50 note "thank you" I said. I opened the cashier and saw I had no change. I sighed "One moment please" I said as I went over to Rin.

"Rin. You got change for a $50?" I asked quietly

"One moment please" Rin said politely to the customer she was serving before turning to me "Change?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled before digging into her apron/pocket and handed me four 10's, and two 5's.

I sighed in relief "Thanks Rin" I switched the 50 and got the change. I started walking back to the counter.

_Rin is the youngest and cutest out of all of us. She is my adoptive sister and one of my best friends. She has one of the sweetest smiles and is really cute. She's only 4ft.11 compared to my 5ft.6, Sango's 5ft.7, Kagura's 5ft.8 and Ayame's 5ft.7. She is also head cashier – seeing as that she gets most of the tips in her cute yellow and white maids outfit._

I stood from behind the counter giving the change. "Twenty, four, fifty. Here you go" I said handing the dog-eared man two tens, two two dollar coins and a fifty cent coin. I smiled at them "Come back soon"

They all smirked. The dog eared man leaned in over the counter and pulled me over. I was bent over the counter and he whispered in my ear "See you soon alright" he breathed on my lobe "pick you up at sharp" he moved back a little and kissed me straight on the lip. He licked my lower lip begging for entrance and I moaned. He took the opportunity and delved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned again waiting for it to be more heated until he pulled away and smirked. "See you at six" he said before turning around and walking out the door, his four friends following him.

I just stood there, watching as the five guys headed out the doorway. I was dazed, wondering what will happen later tonight when we go to the 'costume party'. I suddenly snapped out my daze when Sango started clicking her fingers in front of me.

"Yoohoo Kags?" she said

I looked at her "Huh? What happened? What I miss?" I asked

Sango shook her head "We all saw you and those five hot guys. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeh?" voices said from behind Sango

I blushed "Well, we were invited to their party tonight"

Sango, Ayame and Rin started jumping up and down and squealing before bombarding me with questions.

"What should I wear?"

"When do we get ready?"

"You know their names?"

I looked at Kagura and she sighed. I seems like she didn't want to go. I looked back at the other three who were still wondering what to wear.

I then remembered something. I spoke up once again "But…"

They all looked at me.

"But…what?" Ayame asked

I continued "But… we have to go to the party…" I stopped for suspension. They all looked at me with wide and curious eyes "in our maids outfits"

They looked at me with their jaws at the ground.

"OUR MAIDS OUTFITS!?" they all shouted at me

I flinched at their voices and nodded my head. "Yes. It was a _special request _from the five guys we saw and yes, we do have to go in out uniforms."

They all sighed.

"So are we going or not?" Kagome asked them

"Fine" they all replied before turning back to whatever they were doing before.

**-5:59PM-**

"And done" Kagome said as she locked the café door.

The five had just finished their shifts and were now waiting outside for their dates to come.

"When do you think they'll be here?" Ayame asked.

Kagome was about to reply when five motorcycles stopped on the side of the road, right in front of them. One was on a red and black motorcycle, another on a violet and black, another on a green and black, another on a white and black and another on a yellow and black.

All five boys turned off their engines and stood up, taking their helmets off to reveal their handsome faces.

Each stood in front of the girls and flashed a handsome smile at them.

The male that had ginger hair with the aqua bow stood in front of Rin. He flashed a smile at her _'OMG! This guy is so hot!'_ Rin thought excitedly

The male that had the long black hair stood in front of Ayame and flashed a toothy grin at her. _'Wow a wolf demon huh? Interesting'_

The male with the long white hair and purple markings on his face stood in front of Kagura emotionless. '_Not bad. Not bad at all.'_ Kagura thought

The male with the brown hair in the low pony stood in front of Sango and gave her a perverted type of grin. _'He seems perverted but a cute pervert'_ Sango said eyeing the grin that spread across his face.

Lastly, the dog eared one stood in front of me and eyed me hungrily. I looked into his eyes and felt something strange light up inside me. _'Is this what it feels like to have lust?'_ I wondered.

He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me right against his body. My hands pressed against his chest, I looked up into his golden eyes, gulping at his intense gaze he had on me. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "You ready for a fun night? 'Cause I sure am" he licked the shell of my ear and I shuddered.

"Yes…" I ended up saying without realizing.

He pulled away from me and smirked. He turned to his friends and nodded at them. "We'll see you guys tomorrow okay?" he asked and they all nodded. He detached his arms from around my waist and held my hand instead, pulling me towards his motorcycle.

I looked back at my friends and saw they were all going with their guys as well. I turned back to my guy and saw he was starting to get onto his motorcycle. I just stood there curious. Was I really expected to ride a motorcycle in a maid outfit? I looked back at the guy to see him holding out a red and black helmet to me. I hesitantly took it and held it in my hands, looking at it with curiosity. He guy chuckled and got off his motorcycle and took off his red jacket from earlier and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"It's going to get cold when we ride so you better wear this" he said in a really sweet voice. Not the rough husky bad boy voice that he talked to me in earlier.

"Okay…" I said putting on the jacket properly. It was big, but really comfy. I got warm easily. I sniffed the sleeve, loving the smell of the man in front of me. I looked back at him to see him smiling at me. I blushed "Thanks you... sorry. I didn't get your name earlier" I said blushing.

He chuckled. He took the free hand, since the other one was holding the helmet, and held it. "Well, let's start over then." He lifted the hand that he was holding and brought it to his lips, kissing it like a true gentleman, causing me to blush a deep shade of red. "My name is Inuyasha Taishio and what a beautiful young woman you are miss…?" he stopped and kissed my knuckles.

I gulped loudly. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and what a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha" I giggled.

He looked at me and smirked. He then took the helmet I was holding and put it on my head, making sure it wasn't too big or too small. He adjusted it and lifted up the sight screen. "Wear this the entire time and don't take it off okay?" he said.

I nodded. "Okay" I said in a small voice

He smiled and took my hand, leading me to the motorcycle. "Then let's go." He said, pulling me along with him.

He sat on the motorcycle first and turned the engine on, revving it up and making a lot of noise. He turned to me and outstretched his hand towards me.

I took it and climbed on behind him, fixing my skirt and wrapping my arms around his hard waist, feeling his rock hard abs in the process. I blushed and buried my face in his back.

He chuckled and revved the engine again. "ready to go Kagome?" he shouted.

I looked at him and realized he wasn't wearing a helmet "Where's your helmet?" I replied. I didn't want him to get hurt.

He smirked "You're wearing it" he replied casually

Now I felt bad. "What about you?" I asked "what if you get hurt?"

He laughed "don't worry about me" he said slightly turning to face and smiled "I've done this before and I know I won't get hurt" he said. He then put the sight screen down and turned back towards the road. "Ready?" he asked, revving up the engine

"Yes" I shouted

"Then let's…" he revved the engine again "GO!" he shouted as we sped down the road.

I screamed at first but then my screams turned into laughter as we rode towards who-knows-where. My arms tightened around his waist as I buried my head into his back, eventually closing my eyes and slightly dozing off in the process.

Soon enough we stopped and I soon noticed that we were at an unknown place. I watched Inuyasha get off the motorcycle and take off my helmet, his clawed fingers brushing against my skin. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sharpness of his claws trying to be so gentle with me. It was as if he was treating me like a glass doll and if he brushed against me too hard, I would get scratched.

I smiled at him and covered his hand with mine. "Where are we?" I asked looking around the place to see a small cottage in the middle of a large forest.

He took his hand away from my face and gathered me into his arms, lifting me up bridal style and started making his way towards the hut. "This is my special place" he replied.

I took in the scenery. I was a beautiful forest with lots of trees and beautiful flowers all around. We could even see the sunset in the distance, giving the forest a serene light.

We soon entered the hut and Inuyasha laid me on a futon that was in the middle of the room. I watched as he stood up and lit candles all around the room and then knelt in front of me. He held the sides of my face softly and drew me towards him. "Are you ready for the party Kagome?" he said in a husky voice

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into his golden eyes. "Yes" I said softly.

A smirk grew on his face and an evil glint played in his eyes. "Good," he pushed my onto my back so I was laying on the futon "because I intend to keep this type of party going on for the _whole_ night" he said before kissing me hard.

**~END CHAPTER~**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT! IN NEED OF LEMON AUTHOR'S! VERY GOOD LEMON AUTHORS. PLEASE HELP. IM HAVE EXTREME BLOCK FOR LEMONS NOW AND I THINK I FOREVER WILL BE SO IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO JOIN ME TO WRITE LEMONS, PLEASE COMMENT OR SEND ME A MESSAGE. **

Love you all 3

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL! DX

Author's Note: WASSUP PEOPLES? BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! WOW. END OF 2012. AND COME TO THINK… WE SURVIVED DOOMSDAY! WOOHOO! Anyways, here is the lemon chapter done by _**Raven 2010**_ as well as the added fluff by me :3! Thanks so much!

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I HAVE NOW CHOSEN MY TWO NEW LEMON WRITERS THAT WILL BE WORKING ALONGSIDE ME FOR UPCOMING STORIES! AND THEY ARE… (drumroll…)**_

_**Raven 2010 AND LdyScarletteRayne**_

_**IF ANYONE ELSE WOULD LIKE TO BE APART OF MY TEAM AND HELP JOIN IN, THEN PLEASE, BE MORE THAN WELCOME TO MESSAGE ME.**_

**MY PERSONAL MAID**

Inuyasha continued to kiss Kagome hard her blood was on fire, she held on to fist full of his shirt the scent of her arousal was driving him mad tripling his desire. Her hands began roaming his muscular chest slipping under his shirt feeling her warm hands on his bare skin he groaned, he perched above her grinding against her she mentally gulped when she felt how large his bulge was. She pushed his shirt up which he willingly shed, next he went to work on the top of her maid outfit opening and sliding it down over her shoulders revealing her lacy red bra his favourite colour he slowly kissed the sides of her neck while she held his head to her feeling his lips traveling down to her cleavage

"Inuyasha"

"Yes?

"I need, oh gods I need," She panted

"Need what? he teased he had plans

"It's almost too much I need you,"

"Not to worry gorgeous I was never one to leave a girl in need," He cupped her breasts in his large gentle hands kneading them and felt her hardened nipples poking through the red lacy fabric. One hand gripped the back of his neck while the other felt his cute firm nicely shaped ** as she raised her hips grinding her heated lower region against his. He slid her bra down and gently took her nipples one at a time into his hot mouth sucking on and taunting them with his tongue. That is when he felt his little minx's hands slip down between them and open his pants then the zipper slide down he groaned hard when her hand slipped inside his light blue briefs and began stroking his hardened shaft

'Sneaky wench," he teased and raised his lower half up "Go ahead babe make like it's Christmas and unwrap me,"

"Merry Christmas to me," she pulled his pants and briefs off at the same time he easily kicked them off the rest of the way her lustful hungry eyes raked over his body

"See something you like? he teased, she pulled his head down into a hard kiss coaxing his lips apart her tongue stroked his, after a few minutes he pulled his head back looked her in the eyes "It's not fair,"

"What's not fair?

"I am completely naked and you're not,"

"Who's stopping you? Make like its Christmas and unwrap me," she teased borrowing his punch line

He quickly rid her of her bra being the sexy male he was Inuyasha at the same time slipped her dress down kissing his way down her body she moaned beneath him. He stopped at her hips she raised them allowing him to slip it off he dropped it on the floor he gave her stomach loving kisses licks and nips as he slowly slipped her red lace panties off admiring the thick black curly patch, he kissed and nipped her thighs. He stood up wearing a devilish smirk and winked

"Don't go anywhere I'll be right back." he said

"I'm naked where would I go?" she teased

She watched as he took a jar off of a table on the other side of the room then giving her a lecherous grin as he walked back toward her removing the lid as he did, once again he was on the bed hi dipped one clawed finger into the honey and coated his tongue with it then kissed her passionately stroking her tongue with his honey coated one the flavour danced across their tastebuds. After a lot of kissing he pulled back and smirked again dipping a finger into the honey trailing it from her neck to her cleavage then licking it off of her. Again coating his finger with honey he covered her nipples with it then proceeded to lick and suckle them, next a trail of honey was spread on her cleavage down to her stomach he slowly licked it off parted her legs and repeated this action on her thighs. Next he coated her nether region after licking it clean he put honey on his tongue grabbing fist full of sheet with one hand and hair with the other Kagome nearly howled when his tongue slipped inside

Later Kagome turned the tables coating his balls with honey slowly licking them clean then put honey on his shaft she took her time tormented him with licks and gentle nips making him writhe beneath her, nearly unable to take anymore taunting he practically whined and that is when she took him into her mouth he breathed a sigh of relief moaned and raised his hips. He could take no more he wanted and needed more, in a flash she was on her back he kissed her then looked into her eyes at the same time slipping inside both hissed from the first time feel of flesh on flesh without hesitation he moved within her

"Damn you feel so good," he exclaimed

"Oh Innu-Inuyasha," she cried out as an orgasm hit her hard more followed

"Ah Kagome,"

"Yes Inuyasha harder," he complied, both calling each other's names while climaxing together he bit her neck.

"Aahhh! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as another orgasm hit her and having the feeling of pain from the bite and the pleasure from the orgasm taking effect.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha grunted, feeling his balls start to tighten at the feeling of her nether lips clasping against his hard cock.

Inuyasha continued to thrust into her, helping her ride out her orgasm until he felt his release.

"Kagome… I need to cum…" he grunted against her ear, "Let me cum inside you…"

Kagome moaned, loving the feeling as he began to thrush harder and faster, loving the feeling of how his cock pulsed inside her, signalling that he was close, she too beginning to feel another wave upcoming.

"Inuyasha… i…w-want y-you to c-c-cum NOW!" Kagome screamed, starting to feel another release.

Their orgasms released at the same time, calling each other's names in the pleasure the other had produced them with.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!"

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha stayed above her as she milked his cock, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, before laying next to her and pulling her against his body, placing ong of his arms around her waist, holding her against her and the other gently holding the back of her head, cuddling with him.

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head while continuing to stroke her hair, "Sleep Kagome," he murmured, "I want to hold you like this until the morning"

Kagome looked up at him and pecked his lips gently before snuggling into his shoulder, not before whispering ever so softly that Inuyasha nearly missed it, "Thank you… Inuyasha"

**~END CHAPTER~**

**Author's Note: ** wowwie! Now there's a lemon I haven't done in ages. There will probably be one more chapter to this. Sorry guys, I just can't leave a story hanging like this! Even I wanna write what happens next. Tell me if you guys wanna know what happens next or if you want to leave it as it is.

Regards,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
